Atobe's Good Deeds
by LetsGoReiko
Summary: Shishido calls out Atobe to be selfless for 24 hours. Oh the chaos that will soon follow.


If you thought of Atobe Keigo what is the first thoughts that would pop into your mind? If you said "drop dead gorgeous" then well. . . you'd be right. Though in the minds of the ever to loyal and patient Hyoutei Regulars different opinions of the 3rd year captain could be said. "Vain, Spoiled, Arrogant, Over Confident, Smug, Prideful, Annoying, of and let's not forget self absorbed." The list could go on about the heir to the Atobe fortune.

It had never bothered Atobe until Shishido looked at his captain one day. Fuming and having another one of his "hissy fits", were poor Ootori could have to calm his doubles partner down.

Shishido with a glare shouted at Atobe, "Have you ever done a good deed in your 15 years of life!?" 

Atobe's perfect storm gray eyes blink as he stared at his team mate for once speech less.

A smirked tugged at his lips, "Of course Ore Sama has!" He declared with a cocky smirk with only made Shishido's anger rise another bar.  

"Name a time! RIght now!!" Shishido demanded pointing his finger accusingly at Atobe. Atobe frowned as he smacked Shishido's had out of his face. He tried to think about it, and he thought about it HARD. When had Atobe last done a good deed. Well there was that one time he threw that party for Kabaji's birthday, no scratch that it wasn't Kabaji's birthday. Shit. Atobe had nothing.  

"Shouldn't you be running your laps?" Atobe raised a brow to cover his inability to find an answer for Shishido.  

"I knew it! You have jack shit!" Shishido smirked besting his captain at something."You can't go an entire day of doing just doing good deed can you?"  

"Shishido san!" Ootori whined at his foul language.  

"There isn't a single thing that Ore sama can't do, Shishido. And I'll prove it to you," Atobe shot back his pride wounded from Shishido's low blow, but mostly his lack of faith in him.  

"Tomorrow. One day of you being selfless. This is definetly will be great entertainment!" Shishidoo exclaimed excitedly.  

"Ne ne Yuushi! I bet 2000 yen that Atobe can't do it!" Gakuto chimed with a cheeky grin.  

"Hm, I'll take you on that bet," Yuushi replied with a cool smirk as he adjusted his glasses with a cool, collected smirk.

"Mukahi senpai, I double what you bet," Hiyoshi cut in.

Atobe's jaw hung open in disbelief. They really didn't believe in him!! What kind of a team was he running anyway!?

He would prove them wrong. ALL of them!

* * *

The next day bright and early at morning tennis practice the Regulars all waited with anticipation for Atobe that day. On any other day they'd all jus go on with their business, but as today would have it, it was a special day, a milestone if you will for the Hyoutei Regular's lives. Atobe was going to be selfless.

The door creaked open. All of the regulars were at the edge of their seats to get a glimpse of Atobe. The door being fully open showed, nothing special really. Just Atobe and Kabji walking in the clubhouse like everyday.

Shishido frowned he'd hope to see something spectacular. He glanced at Atobe again, his breath hitched. His jaw hung open and his eyes were huge out of shock and disbelief. He pointed his finger at Atobe not able to say anything.

"Shishido san, what's wrong?" Choutarou waved his hand in front of his senpai's face, worry written all over the poor second year's face as he stared at Shishido's face. It's like he'd seen a ghost.

Atobe frowned. "Is there something wrong Shishido?" He questioned as he placed his school bag and tennis bag down on the bench. He rubbed his shouldered once his stuff were placed down safely.

"You- YOU'RE ACTUALLY CARRYING YOUR OWN CRAP!!" Shishido exclaimed. Pointing at Atobe's bags. All the other regulars followed the direction of Shishido's extended and realized that it was true! Atobe carried his own bags!!

"Of course Ore sama carried his own bags. It's not that I am unable to," Atobe shot back as he started to change into his tennis uniform.

"But, doesn't Kabji usually carry your stuff," Gakuto shouted his expression matching Shishido's.

"Did you think that Ore sama forgot about your challenge?" Atobe cocked a brow as he pulled his tennis uniform over his head.

"No, but. . ." Ootori was cut off by Atobe.

"This is Ore sama's good deed to Kabaji, right Kabaji?" Atobe said with a smirk.

"Usu," Kabaji said whom was already in his tennis uniform from the time they had entered the clubhouse together.

"I don't get it. . ." Hiyoshi said still trying to get over the fact that their captain would sully himself to actually carrying his own baggage. "How is this-"

Atobe once again cut off his teammate, "I am giving Kabaji the day off, all the things he usually does for me I will do myself, a~hn Kabaji?" Atobe proclaimed.

"Usu." Kabaji said feeling a little useless to his captain. Now, well at least for the day Kabaji would only be Atobe's yes man.

Shishisdo could only blink still not believe his eyes as Atobe picked up HIS OWN TENNIS GEAR and made his exit to the courts.

"If I were all of you, I'd get to the courts soon. Just because I am doing good deed's doesn't mean I will stray from my captain duties," Atobe just smirked, "Ten laps extra to anyone who's late."

Shishido just scowled and shouted back, "What the hell happened to being selfless!!!!"


End file.
